


The Knighthood

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	The Knighthood

波勒克兰在成为骑士的第一个晚上做了一个梦，梦见无边无际的白色雪原与永不止息的寒风凛凛。

他的身体被严寒冻得麻木，麻木到顶风前行也只能感到钝钝的寒意。他像溺水的人紧握手里的救命稻草一样握着那把长枪，支撑着自己的身体往前蹒跚，停下来是一定会死的，只有不断往前才有可能获得生机。白茫茫的天地间他无依无靠，被他体温焐热的木质的枪柄是唯一聊以取暖的温度。

他觉得自己大概迷路了，可很快发现自己没有，他见到方才未曾出现过的龙的遗骸，还有许许多多被冻僵的人类，他们横七竖八地躺在挂着冰晶的箭雨中间，褪色的旗帜被猎猎冷风撕成布条。他没有停下来为死者默哀，他继续前行。柔软的雪地不知何时到了尽头，波勒克兰一脚踏上冻河，重重地摔在坚硬的冰面上，因为是梦的缘故，他不觉得疼，只是看到平滑如镜的白冰上自己的那张属于少年的面孔，忽然想起方才那些死人他似曾见过的。

那是他作为佣兵的第一场战役，波勒克兰在这最初的战斗里所领悟到的，便是信仰不能救人，只能让人死得心甘情愿。冰天之上的女神不会因人类临死前的祈求就心生怜悯，给这苦难深重的世界少降任何冰雪。祈祷是没有用的，名誉也不能御寒，善良不能填饱肚子，反倒是把这些都抛弃的人，能活得更久，更逍遥。

“格里诺，我说不定会在梦里杀人的。”

波勒克兰半闭着眨了眨眼睛适应室内忽然亮起来的光线，朦胧的视觉里有一个黑影子在眼幕里摇晃。他知道那是格里诺，除他之外的人也不会这样理直气壮地跑到自己的房间里来折腾。梦里寒气逼人，醒来却是温暖舒适的，壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧，即使窗外飘着小雪，室内温度也十分怡人。这就是所谓的，流浪睡大街时梦见豪华的天鹅绒大床，而当他真正拥有豪华天鹅绒大床时又会梦见自己睡在大街上。

“要不是我好心为你把灭掉的炉火点上，你就要在梦里冻死了！我进来时你可是在发抖，就跟在冰冻河里游泳一样。”格里诺站在壁炉边，里面的木头的确是新添加没有燃烧多久的样子。

“既然是冰冻河，我怎么在里面游泳呢？”波勒克兰翻身下床，将自己裹在晨衣里，他的眼罩睡时也不会摘下，但为了脑后舒适，头发会散开，他每天起床都要重新将它们紧紧地扎好，“而且我真会在梦里杀人，你又不是没……”

“切！”格里诺翻了个白眼打断波勒克兰。这家伙真是越来越不给自己面子，格里诺心里恨恨地想，黝黑的皮肤让他的白眼显得格外醒目。

格里诺知道波勒克兰方才所言指的是什么，这位枪兵睡觉时仍会保持很高的警惕，仿佛他那只眼罩是个幌子，下面藏着的不是黑漆漆的空洞，而是永不合上的明目。想要偷袭他的人最后都会被长枪捅个对穿，除了格里诺，或许是潜意识中对来人的身份隐隐有所感知，波勒克兰只给他来了一记重拳。这位好奇心过于旺盛的少爷那晚夜里忽然心血来潮，想趁波勒克兰睡觉时偷看他的那只眼睛到底是不是真瞎。

“有事吗？”波勒克兰问，他知道格里诺就算没事也会找出些事来的。

“还记得那个小姐吗？”格里诺神秘又带着邪气地笑了笑，凑近正在穿上衣的波勒克兰。

“哪个？”波勒克兰一边系扣子，一边问，“睡过还是没睡过的？被你睡的还是被我？”

“就那个上次舞会上邀请你跳舞的，白金色头发的，那个谁家的小姐。”格里诺回忆了一下，发现自己实在是想不起她来自哪个家族，作为泽梅尔的公子，他也懒得去记住那些下级贵族叫什么，“就是明明被你迷到腿软，却还嫌弃你只是个枪兵的那个。”

“现在记得了。”波勒克兰觉得贵族的礼节真是麻烦得要死，就连这扣袖的方式都有这么多讲究，要不是这位难伺候的大少爷执意每次都带着自己出席那些尽是繁文缛节的宴会，波勒克兰才研究什么直角、圆角、截角的，还有什么单折和双折。

 

他跟那个贵族小姐的风波正是在某次舞会上发生的，作为格里诺的贴身护卫，却打扮得超过了自己身份的限制，不知道的人还以为泽梅尔家的大少爷带了一位身份高贵的伙伴，而不是一个拿钱办事的佣兵。这当然是格里诺的主意，天知道为什么他总是坚持要自己打扮得衣冠楚楚。波勒克兰起初把这当做是贵族社会的炫富方式，跟那些给毛丝栗鼠贴蓝宝石指甲还描金的人没什么区别，自己也不过是这位少爷用来展示自己富有和慷慨的工具。佣兵本来就是拿钱办事的，至于办的是什么事全看雇主意思，因此他没有抗拒这些安排，像接受那些杀人越货的脏活那样接受了这些莫名其妙的要求。

“你换身衣服看起来还蛮帅的嘛！虽然比我还差了点，不过比那些羸弱不禁风的家伙们可顺眼多了。”格里诺总是在他换衣服的时候发出奇怪的声音，有时候也会稍微评价评价。这是波勒克兰少有的不会反驳格里诺的时候，镜子里那个风流倜傥的独眼男人告诉自己，所谓的贵族气质不过是一层丝绒和金线做成的皮。

那位不走运的贵族小姐便是被这层皮蒙住了双眼，又见他跟格里诺走得近，把他当做泽梅尔家某个支系的少爷暗送秋波。波勒克兰倒没晕头到忘记自己的卑微地位，可偏偏自己伺候的这位爱恶作剧的少爷又推泼助澜，最后他不得不跟这位小姐共进了一支舞，然后第二支，第三支……直到波勒克兰见泽梅尔的家主离席，告诉那小姐自己得去守着雇主家的少爷，那沉浸在幸福中的少女才愣愣地停下旋转的裙摆，给了他一记响亮的耳光。

“真是过分啊！”格里诺事后忿忿不平地冲着那大小姐哭着跑走的背影啐了一口，“她们家也只不过是骑士家庭，连个继承权都没有嚣张什么呢！”

波勒克兰倒不是很在意，他一开始便料想到了这样的结果。阶层与阶层之间不容跨越的鸿沟，他在之前的人生里可是看得清清楚楚。那纤纤少女的胳膊细得跟糖果手杖似的，打在他的脸上根本不疼，而心里更深处的某种东西，更远非这种气急败坏的羞辱可以击碎的。他更担心的是格里诺去找人家算账，然后变成一发不可收拾的械斗，最后家主问责起来若是知道事情因谁而起，自己说不定又要重新找工作了。

任凭格里诺嘴里嘟嘟囔囔个不停，波勒克兰也只是沉默着听他说，顺便将他从各种容易变成凶器的餐具和碗碟前拽走，来到因为天冷的缘故少有人在的庭院里，心想，如果他要在这里拔几棵树泄愤的话自己就不管了。可格里诺在夜晚的寒意里却变得安静下来，他的步伐缓慢，眼里露出罕见的思考神色，忽然在一棵枞树前停下，兴奋地对正等着他搞什么破坏的波勒克兰说：“不就是骑士吗？你也成为骑士不就好了？”

于是几天之后，波勒克兰被泽梅尔家族赐予骑士封号，站在了他曾经嗤之以鼻的上流社会的边缘。

“骑士波勒克兰？嗯，波勒克兰骑士。”格里诺开心地品味着这个头衔和名字的组合，不时发出“啧啧”声，好像这个名字的发音让空气都变得美味了一样。

而波勒克兰本人则表现出不合常理的淡然态度，好像骑士头衔跟那些华贵的礼服一样，是为了让某个奇怪想法层出不穷的少爷满意才不得不接受的一样。他的这种态度让那些本就对他初来乍到便获得泽梅尔家如此嘉奖的人更是恨得牙痒痒。

 

“我说你能不能多少给我高兴一点！”格里诺抱着手臂问，他昨天明明看到波勒克兰在接受荣誉的时候表现得十分得体，虽然仍是那张天生的冷漠脸，可语气神态都表现出谦逊的谢意，让那被自己纠缠得不耐烦只好答应给波勒克兰授予骑士称号的家主暗暗吃惊。而格里诺心里的想法简单得多：全是装的！

“我可在哈罗妮圣像面前跪到了后半夜，没力气高兴了。”波勒克兰对战女神没有特别的信仰，因此也就没有别人那样的心思祈祷。他只是按照骑士授勋的程序在那里跪着，心里惦记的全是女人和美酒，这些旖旎的念想支撑着他最终没有因为无聊在圣坛前睡着。

“我怕是早晚会被你气死！”话语里是气呼呼的，可格里诺并没真的责怪波勒克兰，他早就放弃从这自负的家伙嘴里挖掘甜言蜜语，这项比在石卫塔的废墟里掏战神钢还艰难的事情了。想听阿谀奉承的话，有的是人围着他说，可能分享他那些总为人诟病的乐趣的人，却再无第二个。

“说起来，你到底来找我做什么的？”波勒克兰终于穿戴完毕，他走到格里诺跟前，即便是骑士也是要听侍奉的家族命令的，“跟那个女人有什么关系吗？”

“哦，我都差点忘了。”格里诺满脸愉悦，回味无穷地凑到离波勒克兰更近的地方说，“我就是来告诉你，我连夜派了个仆人给那位目中无人的小姐送去你刚刚受封的消息，而巧得很的是她的骑士父亲刚刚在一场酒后斗殴中丧生，她如今已什么都不是了！哈哈！”

2018-10-20


End file.
